The Awkward Truth: The Misaki and Ohjiro Recital
by Angela Loves
Summary: Oh, Misaki. Days after the Angelic Layer finale, Misaki can't wait to spend Christmas with her mom, Ms. Shuko. And Ohjiro wants to take Misaki to that first date they never had! But Hatoko reminds an awkward truth to Misaki, leaving Misaki hesitant.
1. Chapter 1

ANGELIC LAYER

**The Awkward Truth : The Ohjiro and Miskai Recital**

Misaki---or Misaki-Chi, as her best friend Tamayo described her---looked pleasantly at her window, because she knew that she had her mother. Even through all these years, she was glad that she had her back. No more secrets. No more hiding. It was winter. Two weeks after the finale---and she was blushing that she had beaten her mother---and people were busily getting their last minute shopping antics done before the big holiday of Christmas. She had already gotten what she wanted for Christmas, and she asked her mother what she wanted, and she said, "I have all that I need already." so all they planned to do was just sit back and rekindled their lost relationship. There was a lot to say, and she couldn't wait to get them out.

_Ring. Ring. _"I'll get it!" Misaki called out. Her and her aunt were talking in the kitchen, so she decided to answer the phone. To her surprise, it was her friend (maybe even more) Ohjiro.

"Hey, Misaki." his soft voice said.

"Oh, Ohjiro! I didn't know you would be calling me at this time."

"Why, are you busy?"

"No, just, I thought you wouldn't talk to me after the Angelic Layer fights were over." Misaki blushed. Good thing Ohjiro didn't see it.

"Oh, why would I do that? Now that the games are over, the more time I get to spend with you. How's Ms. Shuko?"

"Oh, mom's great! Never better. We've planned to do some quality time for Christmas, so we got a lot to talk about!"

"That's great. You finally got what you wanted for Christmas."

"Hm-hm." Misaki nodded. She was really excited.

"Um, Misaki, are you doing anything today?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Misaki questioned.

"Well, I wasn't joking when I said I was looking forward to a first date."

Misaki remembered. When Ohjiro and Misaki fought in the Angelic Layer, he asked her out. She thought that he was just joking.

"Um, no. I mean, yes. I'm busy.--No! I'm not busy. I mean---"

"Misakii,"

"Yes, I'm not busy."

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

Kotaro, Misaki's other friend, called her the same day, wishing her a Happy Christmas before he went away with his family to Tokyo for the vacation.

"You're going to date him?" Kotaro asked Misaki. "Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Weird? Why would it be weird? I've been out with him before!" Misaki answered.

"You did?"

"Yeah, the day after we went to the beach. He went to me to show me the photos, and he got me this really cute gift." Misaki told him, holding the pink bunny toy Ohjiro bought for her from a store vendor.

"Oh, really." Kotaro said, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah." Misaki said smiling, oblivious to Kotaro's tone.

"But that's awkward." Kotaro said again. Misaki could hear someone in the back ground. "Not now, Hatoko, I'm still talking to her!"

"Hatoko? Oh, may I speak to her please before she goes away!" Kotaro handed to the phone to Hatoko.

"Misaki?" Hatoko's soft voice said to the phone.

"Hatoko, Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy your vacation!" Misaki said.

"Misaki, I heard that you and Ohjiro are rekindling your relationship."

"What?"

"That's okay. You and Ohjiro would spend a lot of time together anyways." Hatoko continued.

"Why do you say that?" Misaki asked.

"Isn't Mr. Icchan going to be your new father? Ohjiro would be your uncle!" Hatoko laughed.

"Oh no! I haven't thought of it that way!"

--------------------------------

--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Mom," Misaki started---clutching Hikaru tightly in her hands---approaching her mother who was making some tea in the kitchen.

"Misaki, is something troubling you?" She noticed her daughters grip on her precious doll.

"Um, mom. I need to ask you something really important."

"Well, what is it, dear? Come on, tell me." Ms. Shuko smiled.

Misaki bit her lip. She knew how happy her mother was with Mr. Icchan. But she didn't want to think of the idea of dating her...uncle! Oh, the words made her so dizzy and she didn't want to blurt anything out to hurt her mother's feelings.

"Misaki. Tell me." her mother repeated.

"Um, mom. You...you and Mr. Icchan must be very happy together, right?"

"Well, yes. Actually, Misaki. I think this may be the right time to tell you. Since you brought it up..." Ms. Shuko looked worried, but tried to fake a smile. Or she was either so happy, she had to contain her excitement for whatever news she had.

"What is it, mom?"

"Well, you see. I. Mr. Icchan. We...oh, how can I say this?" She twitched her fingers in a mannerism and her palms sweated so much that she had to wipe them on her skirt. "Misaki, Mr. Icchan asked me to marry him...and I said 'yes'.''

"What!" Misaki cried. "But then Ohjiro would be my uncle!" Oh no! She blurted it out.

"What? Why would that be a problem? Ohjiro is a sweet young man, why would you be troubled with him?" Ms. Shuko asked her.

"I don't want to date my uncle!" Oh gosh. She said it. Time for the never ending questions.

"Date him? Misaki, you're only thirteen. I mean," she looked down at her shoes. "I know I wasn't a real mother to you for the past years, and I know it may be a little standoffish for me to tell you this but, I don't think you should be dating boys at such a young age...especially when Ohjiro is years ahead of you---"

"But, mom! I can take care of myself! I know I am younger than he is, but I'm sure everything would turn out right...if you just wouldn't marry Mr. Icchan."

"Misaki. I don't want you to start dating. Not now anyways. Age difference or not. I wouldn't allow you to. That's final. Not until your much older."

"But, mother! You are so unfair!" she ran out of the room, crying softly---maybe because she couldn't believe that she yelled at her mother like that. Or maybe because she wasn't allowed to see Ohjiro later today.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Yes. Sorry. I can't make it today. I have a serious headache." Misaki wasn't lying to Ohjiro. She did have a headache, but for all the wrong reasons. She hasn't talked to her mom for hours now, and that was when she had to courage to talk to Ohjiro.

"Really? Wow, Misaki. You're way too young to be getting headaches---"

"I'm not too young! I'm thirteen and I'm going to be turning fourteen soon! It's not like I'm a retard who's in Special Ed, I know how to take care of myself!" she cried into the phone.

There was silence. Oh, no. She blew up at the wrong person. She shouldn't of yelled at Ohjiro. She shouldn't have yelled at her mother either. What was wrong with her today?

"Misaki."

"Oh, Ohjiro. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just so mad because my mom said I was too young to date and I guess it all started when Hatoko told me you were going to be my Uncle and I guess I just freaked because it would be totally gross to date my uncle because uncles are suppose to sell you drugs or something---not that I want any drugs---oh, I'm babbling again. I knew this would happen to me!"

"Misaki, I don't think it's weird to date my niece---oh. You know, it does sound weird once you say it out loud."

"Thank you! I knew you would understand." _Oh, Hatoko. You really messed me up._ Misaki thought.

"Well, Misaki." Ohjiro started.

"Yeah?"

"It was nice _thinking _about dating you." he finished.

"But we could still be friends. I mean, relatives keep great touch with each other."

"Yeah." he said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye!" Misaki said. She heard the phone hang up.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------


End file.
